


Addicted

by leici



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leici/pseuds/leici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> Titled for the song (by Saving Abel) that I was listening to when I wrote this.
> 
> Written March 2008.

It had been building up between them for a while. But even knowing that, it didn't keep Devin from trembling with the sudden realization of what they were doing.  
  
It started with a kiss. It always did. Torrey liked to touch people, liked to jab sides and rest his hand on shoulders. He had zero concept of personal space, always had his mitts on other people's things, his nose in everyone's business. He especially liked messing with Devin, stealing his things, initiating body contact between them by sitting too close and wrapping his arm around Devin's shoulders, patting his thigh, rubbing little circles into his lower back. And all this just while they were having a normal conversation. Even in front of other people.  
  
Being alone with Torrey was asking for trouble. Devin had a girlfriend, and she was in Canada, so he could appreciate missing direct human contact. Which is probably why he didn't tell Torrey to back off, most of the time. But Torrey's little gestures got more intimate when there was no one else around. His touch would wander lower, or shift from back to hip, sometimes sneak up under the hem of Devin's shirt.  
  
The first kiss was smacking and wet on Devin's cheek, followed by a laugh. The second landed at the side of Devin's mouth, a quick peck from Torrey's smiling lips. The third, soft and lingering on the back of Devin's neck, when Torrey thought Devin was asleep on the couch. Torrey was drunk for the fourth, and Devin wished he'd been less sober too, because all it did was terrify him, the way Torrey pushed him back against the wall in a dark corner of a crappy bar in downtown Dallas. Torrey's hands pinned him, and Torrey's mouth was wet and hard against Devin's, the heat of Torrey's body as it pushed flat against him making Devin's blood run hot in a way it never had before.  
  
They didn't talk about it the next day. Torrey was goofy as usual, and Devin figured - hoped - that Torrey didn't remember it happening.  
  
Except he did remember. He told Devin that he did, even reminded Devin that he had kissed back, toward the end. It was unnerving, to say the least, the ease at which Torrey climbed into his hotel bed and crawled over him, asking for a repeat performance.  
  
Torrey was persuasive. Devin told himself he was just horny, and missing his girlfriend. It was okay, what they did, because he stopped Torrey before anything  _really_  happened. He was thinking about his girlfriend when he masturbated afterward, while Torrey was in the shower, and he definitely didn't spend even a second wondering if Torrey was doing the same thing.  
  
Back in San Jose, after those two intense nights on the road, Devin wasn't sure why he let Torrey convince him to get into the back seat of their rental car. The idea of them "talking" about it - whatever the hell this thing was between them - on the far end of the parking lot was probably the worst ever. Especially since Torrey had absolutely no intention of actually talking.  
  
The way Torrey touched Devin was predatory. This time, he wasn't taking no for an answer, and his fingers searing against Devin's skin as he palmed Devin's ribs, mouthing kisses into the side of Devin's neck. Devin put up a fight, though it was half-assed to say the least. He tried to talk sense into Torrey, but his roommate was too busy opening the front of his pants to hear any of it. It really should have bothered him more, how Torrey's fingers tugged at him through his underwear, and he certainly should have been feeling guilty, because he did have someone he was supposed to be faithful to back in Canada. He should have been disgusted by the things Torrey was saying to him, should have pushed Torrey away, maybe hit him, definitely called him a faggot or a homo and told him how sick he was for wanting this.  
  
Except Devin was hard, and he couldn't help how bad he wanted someone else to touch him, even if it was Torrey.  
  
Especially because it was Torrey.  
  
Because he'd seen Torrey naked a thousand times and Torrey always made what Devin wanted for breakfast. Because he couldn't forget the way Torrey's mouth tasted or how good it felt to have Torrey on top of him, if even only for a few minutes. Because he hadn't thought about his girlfriend at all while he was jerking himself off that night, and he'd held his breath in case he could hear Torrey in the shower, hoping he was touching himself, too. Because Torrey was getting Devin's cock out and shifting downward, and Devin's whole body went tight when he figured out what Torrey wanted to do to him.  
  
That's how he ended up in the back seat of the Corolla, head tipped back against a foggy window, handfuls of Torrey's wild hair in his fists. It was (occasionally painfully) obvious that Torrey had no idea what the hell he was doing, but what he lacked in skill, he made up in enthusiasm. Looking down, seeing Torrey's face, feeling the wet and warm of Torrey's mouth, he couldn't stop himself from shaking. Heat bled up the column of his throat into his cheeks and he realized, suddenly, that he wasn't going to be able to hold himself back.  
  
"Mitch!"  
  
His abbreviated warning echoed dully in the car's cabin and Torrey did an impressive job of not flinching away from the tang of Devin's orgasm on his tongue. When Torrey swallowed around him, Devin's eyes rolled back and he shuddered in aftershock, trying to unwind his tense fingers from Torrey's shaggy hair. Torrey's lips were swollen, and his palm was sweaty when he touched Devin's arm. His pupils were dilated, and even Devin could tell that Torrey was more turned on than he'd ever been before in his life. He sat up, balancing awkwardly against the edge of the car seat between Devin's thighs as he pushed his hand down the front of his jeans. He didn't ask for anything, just curled his fingers around the width of Devin's forearm as he fisted himself, stroking as best he could without taking his pants off.  
  
Devin watched with wide eyes as Torrey brought himself off, leaning forward as he raced toward completion, long eyelashes fluttering and fingers squeezing Devin's arm, mouth open and panting. He moaned once softly when he came, a mottled flush blooming along the sides of his neck, nostrils flaring, and Devin shivered at how  _good_  Torrey looked that way. And how much he liked seeing it.  
  
Torrey drove back to their townhouse, both of them ignoring the smell of sex in the car and the wadded up fast-food napkins on the back seat's floorboard. Devin caught himself looking at Torrey in his peripheral, just staring at his profile as the lights of passing cars caught strips of his skin and turned it white. It was like it hadn't happened, and like it had all at once. Torrey was acting like he was upset, which was odd, considering he'd just gotten what he'd been after since they both came up to San Jose. He hesitated before he got out of the car, fingers lingering on the key as he turned off the ignition.  
  
"I should probably get my own car." His voice sounded strange when he spoke, hollow and empty.  
  
Devin blinked, thoroughly confused. "My dad's bringing mine-"  
  
"I know," Torrey interrupted. "So I should get my own."  
  
Irritated, Devin opened his mouth to reply, but Torrey cut him off.  
  
"I thought you liked the Corolla."  
  
Mouth still open, Devin shook his head, bewildered. "I do."  
  
Torrey finally turned to face Devin, expression looking like a cross between anger and something else. "Then why do you need your dad to bring your car down?"  
  
"I..." Devin shook his head again. "I thought it would make more sense than to keep paying to rent this one."  
  
Torrey sniffed. "You didn't ask me."  
  
"I didn't think it would be a problem."  
  
"It is a problem. This is our car, Seto."  
  
"But... It's just a rental. Temporary."  
  
"Temporary." Torrey pulled the keys out of the ignition, crossing his arms over his chest. "What else is  _temporary_? Us living together, is that temporary too? Us being friends?"  
  
"Mitchie, come on... You're being insane."  
  
"I don't want you to move out," Torrey blurted, face burning. "Okay? I don't want... I don't want what I did to make you leave."  
  
"Torrey..."  
  
"I know I shouldn't have done that. I know I shouldn't have kissed you in that bar, either. Or in the hotel in Phoenix. I know I should stop all of this, because you have a girlfriend, and I have a girlfriend, and we're not gay. I just..." He shrugged, looking completely unsure what he was trying to say. "I don't know. I just don't want you to leave because of this."  
  
"I won't."  
  
Torrey stared for a moment, seemingly unprepared for Devin's response. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, I've never wanted to leave. Before or after...  _This_. I'm, you know, I'm confused. But I, uh... It doesn't make me want to move out or anything."  
  
Torrey nodded, seeming to calm down a little. "I'm sorry. For all of this. I just... We're just..."  
  
"I know," Devin said. "Trust me, I know. And I don't really get it either, but it's not just you. Believe me." He took a breath, turning his eyes away as he added, "And, uh, I didn't mind. What you did back there." He cleared his throat, studying the Toyota emblem on the dashboard.  
  
Torrey's voice was low when he replied, "Yeah, it didn't feel much like you minded."  
  
Devin lifted his eyes, and Torrey turned his head, and their gazes caught. Devin swallowed. "And it didn't bother me, you know, watching you, uh..." He blushed, unable to finish his sentence.  
  
"Good. Cause I didn't want to wait. Until I could take a shower again."  
  
"Fuck." Devin could feel chemicals changing inside him again, and he wondered how this happened, this attraction between the two of them. "What the hell is wrong with us?"  
  
"I don't know," Torrey admitted. "But I sorta don't care."  
  
Devin's shoulders lifted as he inhaled deeply, letting the full weight of that admission wash over him. "So you... You want... You'd want to do it again?"  
  
Torrey stared back for a long moment before shifting his eyes away, an obvious affirmative.  
  
Devin could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and he really took a moment to think about his girlfriend this time. Half an hour ago, when Torrey was going down on him, he hadn't thought about her at all. And maybe that scared him a little bit, but it wasn't difficult for him to realize that he did still love her, despite whatever it was he was feeling for Torrey. But then there  _was_  this thing with Torrey, and if he was honest with himself, he was more interested in seeing where it went than he probably should have been. He remembered the look on Torrey's face when he came, the feeling of Torrey's breath across the planes of his cheeks, the sound of that one, nearly silent moan. Even the memory of it made him feel lightheaded. "I think... I think maybe I do too."  
  
Torrey turned his head again, expression softly shocked as he met Devin's eyes.  
  
Devin licked over his lips. "And we can share my car. When it gets here. You don't have to get one of your own."  
  
Torrey smiled a little, the tension of the situation beginning to lessen. "Will you let me drive?"  
  
Devin lips turned up a little in response. "Don't push your luck."


End file.
